The prior art has advanced various apparatus for the accommodation of animals. One such device includes a stake that is driven into the ground. A collar rotatably carried by the stake supports an arm having an end to which is attached an animal leash. It is also known to secure an umbrella to the upper end of the stake.
Also provided by the prior art is an elongate stake having a feeding bowl permanently attached immediately above the section of the stake that is driven into the ground. Accordingly, when the stake is driven into the ground, the feeding bowl is forced against the surface of the ground to stabilize the stake. A pole, having a free end for attachment of an animal leash, is pivotally mounted upon the stake above the feeding bowl.
In order to prevent entanglement of the leash with the feeding bowl, the length of the leash is limited to a length no longer than is necessary for the animal to reach the feed bowl. It is also noted that the prior art devices require specific placement upon the ground to accommodate the stake.
It would be highly advantageous the remedy the foregoing and other problems inherent in the prior art.